Noches y recuerdos
by Drakar Fox
Summary: Secuela de "Noches y acciones" la versión de Akihiko Sanada, la forma en la cual lidia con la pérdida de Minato. One-shot


Noches y recuerdos.

Un año, un maldito año había pasado ya y él aún continuaba con esa rutina. Primero se dirigía a Iwatodai Station a aquel maldito callejón donde perdió a su mejor amigo, solamente para quedarse cerca de 20 minutos observando el lugar en completo silencio. Pasado ese tiempo caminaba en dirección a los dormitorios quedándose en el otro lado de la acera, contemplando aquel edificio por varias horas. Teniendo en la cabeza todos los recuerdos posibles que involucraran a los dos.

Aunque estaba de acuerdo en lo que Mitsuru le había dicho, de que esa era una forma muy cruel de torturarse, pero aun así no podía detenerse, esa era la única manera que tenía de recordarlo.

-¿Akihiko-senpai?- escuchó que le llamaban, no era la primera vez que le encontraban así, siempre hacia lo mismo, hasta que alguien le obligaba a entrar al edificio.- Esta haciendo frío, ¿por qué no entramos?

-En un momento, no tardaré mucho.

-De acuerdo.

Y así quedo de nuevo solo, a veces era Junpei quien le decía que era tiempo de entrar, otras veces era Fuuka o justo como ese momento, Yukari. Tenía que aceptar que de cierta manera comprendía ala chica, a ella también le dolía estar en ese lugar, también lo extrañaba y por supuesto que esperaba ansiosa a que él llegará algún día con su rostro inexpresivo tan característico de él, si, él también lo esperaba todos los días, pero ambos estaban conscientes de la triste realidad… Arisato Minato no regresaría jamás.

Aún recordaba el día en que les dieron al noticia, Yukari se soltó a llorar inmediatamente diciendo en voz baja un constante "_no puede ser, es una mala broma._" Mitsuru y Fuuka no actuaron de manera tan impulsiva, pero sabía que habían llorado, tal vez a solas, cuando cada quien estuviera en su habitación, no lo sabía pero casi podía asegurarlo. Y Junpei, bueno, vaya que él había reaccionado de manera diferente a la que había esperado, simplemente había salido del lugar con una expresión demasiado furiosa alegando que quería estar solo un rato. Ken, Aigis y Koromaru parecieron tomarlo mejor que nadie, Aunque claro sin dejarlos de lado, más al menor y al perro, que podrían haber caído en una fuerte depresión. Y él, bueno, él se había levantado en completo silencio, aprovechando que la castaña en se momento era el centro de atención, para dirigirse a su habitación. Necesitaba sacar la ansiedad y desesperación que comenzaba a sentir y no iba a hacerlo frente a todos ellos.

Esa noche golpeo su saco al mayor tiempo posible mientras algunas lágrimas lograban salir a pesar de su esfuerzo. Vaya que había sido un golpe doloroso para todos, pero en especial para él. Nadie sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos dos, ambos habían tenido mucho cuidado en cuanto a lo de las cámaras. Por eso no podía mostrar su dolor frente a todos, por eso nadie podía comprenderlo, porque ninguno sabía que Minato y él habían mantenido una relación demasiado amorosa para gusto de cualquiera de ellos, más porque Minato era popular entre las chicas al igual que él. Después de su muerte, todas las noches recordaba los buenos ratos que habían pasado juntos., las veces que lo había tenido debajo suyo y también encima. Las ocasiones en que despertaban juntos después de una noche llena de placer y lujuria. Los besos que lograba robarle en el instituto, sin que nadie los viera claro y que el provocaban un gran sonrojo. Ese sonrojo que sólo él era capaz de provocar y de ver.

Se riño mentalmente, otra vez estaba perdiendo las fuerzas, una vez más se atormentaba a si mismo.

-¿De nuevo con los recuerdos?

-Es más costumbre que otra cosa- se justifico ante la chica.

-Anda, vamos dentro, esta bajando al temperatura- le dijo mientras le tomaba del brazo- Sigo sin comprender la razón por la cual te afectó tanto su partida.- Comentó antes de entrar al edificio.

-A todos nos afecto.

-Pero creo que a ti te afecto más que lo de Shinjiro.

-Son solo suposiciones tuyas Mitsuru. Es más bien el hecho de que lo tenía en otra categoría.

-¿En cuál?

-Era un buen líder- en cuanto entró al lugar no dijo más. Todavía quería mantener ese secreto, sentía que era lo único que le pertenecía de él, sólo a él y a nadie más.

Saludó a Junpei y a Ken antes de subir a su habitación, tampoco podía culpar a la pelirroja por pensar lo que pensaba. De cierta manera se había aislado más que Yukari. Pero el problema radicaba justo en eso, la chica podía expresar como se sentía, si estaba triste sus amigas le levantaban el ánimo, si en algún momento llegaba a recordar al chico que amaba y que alguna vez la rechazó, simplemente tenía que romper en llanto y alguien se encargaría de secar las lágrimas. Incluso si sucedía que estaba de mal humor, todos la entenderían. Pero él no, él tenía que seguir con su apariencia, él no podía verse decaído, no podía llorar libremente, no podía sacar su mal humor, porque ellos dos sólo eran amigos, compañeros y nada más.

-¿Vas a tu habitación?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Si, lo siento, estoy algo cansado.

Cuando llegó al dormitorio de los chicos se detuvo, primero observando fijamente la que fuera la habitación de Shinjiro, después dirigiendo la mirada hacía la del otro chico, sorprendiéndose de distinguir a Takeba frente a la habitación.

-¿Yukari?

-Ah, senpai- reacciono ante el llamado del mayor- que bueno que ya entraste.

-¿Hace cuánto estas aquí?

-Un rato, creo. Lo siento, me quede perdida en recuerdos, creo que ahora se lo que sientes.- Decía dirigiendo una vez más su atención a la puerta.

-…

-También te pierdes en recuerdos ¿no es así?, es bastante triste.

Se percato como la voz de la chica se comenzaba a quebrar, ya estaba llorando de nuevo y eso le molestaba, le irritaba de sobremanera.

-Lo siento, no puedo controlarlo- decía secando sus lágrimas- Creo que soy demasiado débil en cuanto a él se trata.

-No te disculpes- dijo tomando dirección a su habitación.

-¿Tú estas bien, senpai?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Nada en especial, sólo quiero saber.

-Estoy bien.

-Te envidio.- Llevó su atención al mayor para continuar hablando.- Los envidio a todos de hecho.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó extrañado.

-Ustedes lograron llevar bastante bien la situación, yo todavía no logró vivir con ello. Soy demasiado débil.

Eso sólo provoco una gran molestia, le irritaba lo que había dicho la chica, él no había superado nada y tampoco había aprendido a vivir con ello, todavía le pesaba y por supuesto que dolía.- No hemos superado nada- dijo de forma seria, llamando la atención de la chica.- Es sólo que no nos hemos rendido, no nos quedamos estancados en el momento, aún lo recordamos pero seguimos con nuestras vidas a pesar del dolor.- Levantó la mirada y la dirigió a Yukari quien se sorprendió al distinguir una sensación de molestia.- Harías bien en pensar de la misma forma y dejar de auto compadecerte.- Finalizado esto entro a su habitación sin preocuparse por la chica.

-Exacto, tengo que seguir con mi vida.- Se dijo de nuevo, pero sabía que había actuado mal, había sacado su mal humor y tal vez se había delatado un poco.

Escuchó como la chica se alejaba del dormitorio de los chicos, todavía sollozando. Sabía que lo que le dijo debió de haber sondado demasiado duro pero era la verdad. Sabía que no podía pedirle a la chica que llevara la situación como él, pero tampoco podía estar por todos lados buscando causar lástima, eso molestaba a todo el mundo y lo sabía por los comentarios que había llegado a escuchar. Decidió dejar ese asunto por la paz, se dirigió a su cama y se dejo caer sin ningún cuidado. Lo único que pudo hacer fue maldecir a todos y a todos porque debido a los recientes diálogos se sentía de nuevo invadido por ese horrible sentimiento, se levantó con pesadez de la cama y se dirigió a su saco de boxeo. Tal parecía que esa noche también se dormiría tarde por estarse desahogando, por intentar deshacerse de esa sensación y por luchar con todas su fuerza de voluntad para que las lágrimas, los sollozos y los gritos no salieran de su persona. Como todas las noches, llegaría un nuevo round y no tenía ninguna intención de perderlo.


End file.
